


Tell me Something I don't Know

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Selena Gomez Song, M/M, Song Lyrics, eren x levi - Freeform, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Being Eren Yeager is hard enough but when everyone starts to blame and hate you for having dreams...
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 28





	Tell me Something I don't Know

**_(I don't own Attack on Titan or Selena Gomez Enjoy~)_ **

**Eren's POV**

Just another day in hell...I mean that's what it feels like. No matter what I do in my Titan form people are scared of me...The Military Police keep trying to murder me which results in a pissed off Erwin and a downright livid Levi...and Mikasa? She almost killed the guy that was trying to "kill me for humanity's sake". No one trusts me and the rest of Team Levi want me gone so they can have some peace and sleep without having to worry about an M.P attack. Even Armin's patience has worn thin with me; I feel hated. Now I have to clean the castle from top to bottom because the team was called out suddenly by Pixis to drive the titans away from the wall. As I cleaned the attic all I could think about was what Mikasa has said to me after the MP were driven out again,

_"Stop holding onto this ridiculous dream! The basement is buried under rubble and blocked by titans in every direction! Armin and I can't take seeing you risk your life for nothing! Just stop! All that key will ever be is a dream Eren. You hear me? A. pointless. fucking. dream. "_

_Then a few days later Armin pulled me aside and hissed: "I'm sick of having to risk my neck for you Eren! I could understand your desire for revenge after your mom died but this is getting ridiculous! Everyone on the team is pissed at you and all the other city dwellers are terrified of you! Stop chasing meaningless dreams! The outside, the basement of your house are gone! Just give it up and stop risking everyone else's lives!"_

Yeah they both stopped believing in me like everyone else...they see me as a dreamer that has bizarre super powers. Tears fill my eyes as I begin to feel like a useless monster that kills everyone with my dreams. I sit down and cry by the window feeling horrible and that maybe I should stop chasing my dreams. After about ten minutes of wallowing in self pity I stand up and brush myself off a hot fire burning in my gut. _No..._ I think to myself. _I won't stop chasing my dreams ever...fuck what they think!_ I pick up my cleaning supplies and throw open the window letting all the dust fly out of the attic. _I'm gonna get to that fucking basement if it kills me! If I have to go alone fine! I'm no longer a scared little kid! I'll show them! The'll see that my dreams will become reality!_

With that I begin to clean furiously wanting to please my lover and show the rest of them that I can get shit done regardless of dreams or titan powers. I smile to myself and began to hum a song I'd heard once or twice.

Kicking the attic door closed I begin to sing, "Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it. It's so hard to break 's no way to fake it!" I tied cleaning cloths to my body and kept moving not giving a single fuck if anyone was around to hear me singing.

I slide across the floors of the upstairs rooms throwing the windows open dusting the sills till they sparkle. I slide down the banister to the second floor still singing, "Everybody tells my that it's wrong what I'm feeling, that I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming!" I laugh running toward the wood floor my clothed feet sliding as I jump onto it. "I hear it every day! I hear it all the time! Never gonna amount to much but I'm never gonna change my mind, no!" I open all the windows and grabbing papers off the desk organizing them as I spin around the office. I put books back on their shelves dusting everything I pass by.I run for the window pulling on my 3DMG leaping outside singing,

"Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! something I don't know! something I don't know! something I don't know!" I clean the outside windows using my gear before going back inside to the offices. _I feel great!_

I dance around Erwin's office singing, "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know!Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" _I haven't felt this good for a long time._ I go into Levi's office dusting everything, "Like how many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile?" I jump up dusting the chandelier. "Get you not to treat me like a child baby." I went about cleaning rooms and offices feeling like I'm on cloud 9. "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I tidy up Armin's room and Mikasa's moving on to clean Jean's. "Tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Tell me, tell me something I don't know!" I finish up the rest of the rooms on this floor heading to Erwin's room on the first floor.

"Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing. The life I'm pursuing. The odds I'll be losing. " I throw open the window in Erwin's room letting out the dust and in the sunlight. "Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, no one in a billion! Oh, one in a zillion." I shake his sheets out putting them back on the bed. "I hear it every day! I hear it all the time! I'm never gonna amount to much but they're never gonna change my mind, no!"

**Meanwhile with Erwin, Levi and Pixis**

"Thank you again for coming on such short notice Erwin, Levi." Pixis says as they ride back to the castle.

"Not at all Dot" Erwin replies. The team is weary after driving the titans away all day but Wall Sina is safe along with Trost. As they approach the castle an unfamiliar melody reaches their ears.

"You hear that?" Pixis said.

"Yes" Erwin agrees and they sped up their pace a bit in case there was trouble.

**Back to Eren**

I keep singing, "Tell me, tell, tell me something I don't know! Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I throw open Hanji's window shaking the dust out of everything in her room before returning it to its original state. "Like how many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile? Get you not to treat me like I child baby!" I go into the long hall once I cleaned Levi's room. I grin knowing exactly how I want to do this. I run at the floor sliding onto it, "Selena hit the track like Katrina creating waves like Cold Medina make them say I'm ready! Are you ready for this? yea I'm ready for this! Really ready for this? Yea I'm ready for it! let's get ready for this!" I slide to the other end unaware of the pounding of horseshoes outside. I throw the windows open at the end of the hall, "I'm on my way. I know I'm gonna get there someday. It doesn't help if you say it won't be easy!" I throw more windows open. "Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! something I don't know! tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I run through the halls pushing windows open and polishing things as I pass by.

Outside the large group hears a cheerful voice singing in the castle and slowly approach the windows.

I sing on pushing the window open as I pass them, "Like how many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile? Get you not to treat me like a child, baby!" I carry on running unaware that people are around to hear me. I pant smiling as I see how clean everything is but sing on anyway, "Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know! Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I push the door open unaware that my boyfriend and commander are outside a true smile plastered on my face. I polish the doors still singing completely oblivious to my surroundings, "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" _I feel so good right now._ I shine the doors one last time before going into the final bridge of the song. "Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!"

Pixis looks unhappy, "This is improper soldier behavior!" He moves to scold Eren but Erwin puts a hand on his chest to stop him,

"No leave him be Pixis. This is the first real smile I've seen on his face in months."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know! Like how many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile? Get you not to treat me like a child, baby! Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know! Tell me!" I pant a bit out of breath smiling as I behold the shining castle before going back inside to put the cleaning supplies away. I smile after that's done starting to make dinner for everyone knowing they'll be back by then. I leave the stew on the table silently sneaking back to my room hearing footsteps coming my way.

"Stew! I'm starved!" I hear Hanji say clapping her hands.

"This smells like..." Mikasa said looking at the stew.

"It couldn't be..." Armin said and I heard him taste it. "It is! Your mother's stew recipe!"

I snicker silently knowing neither Armin nor Mikasa know I can cook or that I know the recipe by heart. I lay on my bed in the basement staring at the ceiling. I hear someone coming toward my room and look up to see Erwin,

"Eren get some dinner."

I nod at him, "Yes sir"

I walk out the door to the dining room after saluting him. In the dining room I sit down to eat feeling everyone 's hate filled glares. I eat quickly leaving the room trying not to break down crying again. _My happy balloon is officially popped..._ I sit in my room hugging my knees knowing they'll never like me no matter what I do. Later I make the mistake of trying to go upstairs for after dinner tea and get yelled at for going into everyone's rooms without permission.

"That's just rude!" Sasha slapped me leaving a red mark.

I lose my cool after that, "I cleaned this entire castle to prove I'm not useless out of my titan form but all you guys ever do is point out everything I do wrong! I'm sick of being treated like an outsider so if you don't want me here fine! You all can go and die fighting titans without me!" I run out of the dining hall and then the castle. I just keep running not even knowing where I'm going. I don't even care just anywhere but there... Later still I sit crying my eyes out in an abandoned building I found. Even the titans didn't want to kill me...I sob into my knees feeling hated and rejected by everyone I call my friends and family. I hear horseshoes thudding on the ground outside and scrunched further into the pantry where I'm hiding.

"He has to be here somewhere!"

_Why is Erwin here?_

"We can't lose him again..."

 _Why does he sound panicked?_ I muffle my sobs hiding in the darkness of the pantry. Footsteps approach the kitchen and I hear people opening cabinets.

"Why would he run off at night?!" Pixis...

_Is everyone important here looking for me?_

"Well if I got bitch slapped for doing a good deed after months of being treated like shit by everyone I would run away too."

_Hanji?_

"He's close by I can smell him."

_Mike...of course they'd bring Mike to smell me out._

The doors of the pantry open suddenly light flooding the floor; Hanji stands there looking shocked. I shrink away from her scared she's going to yell at me.

"No, no,no I'm not gonna hurt you..." She crouches beside me and looked me in the eye, "Scout's honor."

I relaxed shivering slightly.

"You must be freezing!" She turns her head and shouted, "I found him!"

A moment later everyone's gathered outside the pantry where Hanji's crouching.

"Eren!" Erwin sounds pissed off.

"Erwin shush he's had enough scolding for one day." Erwin looked like a worried parent wrapping me in a blanket after seeing me shivering from cold.

**As we head back to the castle (third person)**

"Eren what possessed you to run off like that? We were worried sick when we couldn't find you." Erwin said.

"I told you before Erwin, the rest of the team including his adopted sister and best friend have been treating him like absolute shit since the Military Police attacks started." Hanji sighs casting Eren a worried look. Eren's still shivering despite the blanket wrapped around him. "I would've run away too. Titan powers or not he is still human and can only take so much hate before he snaps." Levi says nothing but holds Eren tighter worried about his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry..." Eren mumbles looking ashamed.

"No one blames you kid, I did it once before." Mike said. "I was a cadet and everyone mocked me out for being clumsy. I ran off and it took them 2 days to find me in an old church 10 miles outside the walls." Everyone is silent.

"Facing the hatred of your peers and teammates is very difficult." Pixis agrees.

"Seeing you happy earlier made my day." Erwin said. "You haven't smiled in months." Eren blushed looking down.

"Don't you EVER scare me like this again got it brat?" Levi huffs holding Eren close.

"Yes sir" Eren replies looking down more. "That's Levi to you brat." Levi kisses him firmly causing Eren to blush darkly.

"I'll never fully get used to the fact that they're a couple." Pixis sighs shaking his head.

"You will in time." Erwin chuckled. Once they get back Levi carries Eren upstairs to his room after saying goodnight to the other 4.

**In Levi's room(Levi's POV)**

I cuddle Eren close to me and he hides his face in my chest. "Eren..." He looks at me and I kissed him. After I pull away I tell him, "I have no clue how many inches are in a mile but you are what it takes to make me smile." He blushes smiling softly before falling asleep his head on my chest. I smile too cuddling him, "And here is something you don't know: no titan nor human will keep me from loving you with all my heart. I'll always be here for you even when the world turns its back on you." With that I fall asleep holding him close to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this as i have some ideas about how Erwin responds to the unfair hatred the team has toward Eren. I also want to explore the idea that he has insecurities from the past and some trauma that Levi has to learn to help him with mainly involving his mother.


End file.
